totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Wielkie poszukiwania miasta w Totalnym Obozie!
Totalny Obóz! - odcinek specjalny. Wstęp ' Wyspa strachu Wszyscy przypłynęli na łódce. Mitchel wskoczył razem z Chefem, Timem i stażystami do helikopteru i odlecieli w górę. '''Mitchel: (z megafonu) Waszym ostatnim zadaniem w tym sezonie, jeśli chcecie przeżyć, jest dostanie się do miasta, do biurowca McLastern. Żeby was zmotywować, w pokoju na samej górze na biurku jest czek na milion dolarów! Osoba która weźmie czek, będzie musiała zejść na dół do recepcji oddać czek! Rozumiecie? Chacky: OMG, mamy kolejną szansę na zdobycie kasy?! Super! Wchodzę w to! Kelly: Chyba cię pogięło. Chcę mój milion dolarów! Mitchel: Chyba ci powiedziałem, że to nie mój problem! Walizkę ci przekazaliśmy! Stacy: Tak! Zdobędę kasę, hihihi! Cindy: Ja ją zdobędę! Chodź, George! (złapała go za rękę i wbiegła z nim do łódki, którą przypłynęli, wzięli wiosła i zaczęli wiosłować) Nara, frajerzy! George: Heh, łał, nieźle! Cindy: Zdobędziemy ten czek! George: Myślałem, że za mną nie przepadasz! Cindy: Nie, ja ciebie nienawidzę! George: Bardzo mnie to cieszy, mała! Cindy: Grrrr! Tylko nie mała! (zaśmiała się) Kelly: Super. No to czek mają w kieszeni! A to mi się należy! Max: Tobie na pewno nie. Kelly: No to niby komu, może tobie?! Max: Chacky'emu na przykład! Kelly: Lecz się. Ricky: No dobra, frajerzy. Na nas czas. Megan: Nie mów tak, Ricky, to nieładnie. Ricky: No sorry no. Nara! Poszli gdzieś. Will, Jim, Jason, Chacky i Michael utworzyli grupę. Will: Tak! Chłopaki rządzą! Michael: Wygramy kasę! Poszli gdzieś. Annie: Kto będzie ze mną? Stacy: Kelly, współpracujemy? Kelly: Pewnie! Annie: Halo?! Bteh wychodzi z wody. Bteh: Wy pier****ne szmaty, wywaliliście mnie z tej je***ej łodzi! Pożałujecie tego, dzi**i! Millie: Hej... Dobra istoto, chcesz być ze mną w grupie? Ginger: Tak! I razem ze Stanleyem! Millie: Bardzo miło. Mam już plan, jak dostaniemy się do miasta. Ginger: Stanley może zbudować łódź! Millie: Mam trochę lepszy plan... Max: (zauważyła, że nikogo poza Jasmine, Danielem i Annie nie ma) CO?! Daniel: Idziesz z nami, Max?! Max: Jak już nie mam wyboru! Annie: Halo, a ja?! Bteh: A może jakaś ku**a będzie ze mną?! Annie: Ja mogę, a ty walczysz o kasę? Bteh: No ku**a tak, pojeb*sko! Annie: Dobra, tylko opanuj... Bteh: Stul ten ryj, zje*usko! Stacy i Kelly zabrali się za robienie balona, Max, Jasmine i Daniel tratwy, a Annie i Bteh poszły szukać części do helikoptera. Jim: Chłopcyyyy, czym popłyniemy? Ginger: Może zbudować wam łódkę? Jason: Serio? Dzięki! Stanley zbudował im łódkę. Ginger: Proszę. To robota Stanleya, ma nawet silnik. Michael: Dzięki, no to powitamy was z czekiem na milion! Wsiedli i szyyyyybko popłynęli. Millie: Dlaczego im pomogłaś? Ginger: Chcieliśmy być mili! Millie: Cip, cip, cip! Przyleciał orzeł. Millie: Wsiadaj! On nas zabierze do tego miasta. Ginger: Ooo! Stanley, będziemy lecieć ptakiem! Wsiadły i poleciały. Max: Super, jesteśmy przedostatni! Skończyli budować tratwę i wsiedli do niej. Daniel: Do wioseł! Zaczęli wiosłować. Wtedy Bteh i Annie przybiegły z siedzeniami i przeczepionym do nich śmigłem. Bteh: żeby tylko to zj***ne gó*no działało! Annie: Oby. Wsiadły, włączyły śmigło i wzniosły się w górę. Annie: Działa! Bteh: No ku**a dobrze, że mówisz, przecież jestem ku**a ślepa! Kiedy one odleciały, przeleciał nad nimi bardzo nisko samolot, w którym byli Ricky i Megan. Max: Ej! Oni oszukują, mają samolot! Daniel, Jasmine i Max przyspieszyli z wiosłowaniem, ale Ginger i Millie na ptaku wyprzedziły ich. Aktualne miejsca: 1 - George i Cindy 2 - Will, Jim, Jason, Chacky i Michael 3 - Megan i Ricky 4 - Ginger i Millie 5 - Max, Jasmine i Daniel 6 - Annie i Bteh 7 - Stacy i Kelly Poszukiwania miasta Cindy i George Cindy i George wiosłują. Cindy: Szybko! Muszę zdobyć ten czek! George: Wyluzuj, reszta jest daleko w tyle! Nagle nad nimi przeleciał samolot. Cindy: Co to?! Po chwili obok nich przepłynęła motorówka Willa, Jima, Jasona, Chacky'ego i Michaela. Ricky i Megan Ricky i Megan siedzą w jacuzzi i całują się. Megan: (PZ) Co tam jakaś kasa, Ricky jest bogaty! Megan: (zauważa, że przelatują nad miastem) O, patrz! To chyba to miasto! Ricky: Możliwe, ale co z tego? Niech ci frajerzy męczą się z szukaniem durnego czeku! Pocałowali się. Will, Jim, Jason, Chacky, Michael Will: O matko, ale pędzimy! Jim: (przytula się do Michaela) Ale fajna zabawa! Michael: (odepchnął go) Odwal się! Przypłynęli do portu, walnęli w mur i wylecieli daleko na ulicę. Jason: To jest to miasto? Chacky: O tak, ale super! Teraz trzeba znaleźć budynek McLastern! Jim: A gdzie on może być? Will: Może się kogoś spytamy? (podszedł do jakiegoś faceta) Przepraszam... (facet zaczął krzyczeć, przez co Will też zaczął) Michael: Wtf? (pacnął obu po głowie, a facet uciekł) Chacky: Dziwna okolica! Jim: Może ja się spytam? Michael: Emm, ty raczej wszystkich tu przestraszysz, kolo. Ja to załatwię! (podszedł do jakiejś kobiety) Dobry. Kobieta: OMG, to WY! Michael: Eee... Tak. Kobieta: (wachluje się ręką) NIE WIERZĘ! Will: To łaskawie uwierz. Michael: Mamy pytanie... Wie pani, gdzie jest budynek McLastern? Kobieta: A ty jesteś ten bliźniak, OCH! (łapie się za głowę) Michael: TAK, jestem. Może pani odpowiedzieć mi na pytanie? Kobieta: (spojrzała za Michaela i zamarła) O BOŻE... TOŻ TO JASON! (uścisnęła go) Michael: (PZ) Co za żenada... Jason: Eee, tak... Wie pani, gdzie jest budynek McLastern? Kobieta: CHACKY! WILL! Ale... tego różowego nie lubię. Jim: I wzajemnie, paniusiu. Kobieta: Mów do ręki! (wyciągnęła rękę) Michael: Gdzie jest budynek McLastern?! Kobieta: Na żywo jesteście jeszcze seksowniejsi! Wszyscy facepalm. Ginger i Millie Ginger i Millie lecą na orle. Ginger: Stanley, wspaniale, prawda?..... Tak, to wszystko z lotu ptaka wydaje się takie piękne! Millie: Patrzcie! Tratwa Cindy i George'a i zbliżamy się do miasta! Ginger: Ojejku, miasto wygląda niesamowicie! Prawda, Stanleyku? Millie: Orzełku... Odstaw nas na dach tego budynku! (wskazała na jeden z budynków, a orzeł poleciał w jego stronę) Max, Jasmine i Daniel Wszyscy szybko wiosłują. Jasmine: Mogłabyś wiosłować szybciej?! Max: Wiosłuję szybciej od ciebie, paniusiu! Jasmine: No nie wydaje mi się, malutka! Max: A wy co? Czemu się nie liżecie? Daniel: Możecie się przymknąć obie?! Jasmine: Jeśli ona mnie przeprosi! Max: Ja mam cię przepraszać? Niby za co?! Jasmine: Za to, że mnie obrażasz? Daniel przewrócił oczami. Max: Ja cię obrażam?! To ty obrażasz mnie! Daniel: (PZ) Mam ich dość! Przez całą drogę się kłócą! Jasmine: Weź ty się opanuj. Bo to nie jest normalne. Max: Ty chyba masz coś z głową. Daniel: CISZA! Wiosłować szybciej! Jesteśmy na szarym końcu! Przyspieszyli. Annie i Bteh Annie i Bteh lecą powoli swoim "helikopterem". Bteh: Czy da się to gó*no ku**a przyspieszyć?! Annie: Nie wiem, zamknij mordę! Bteh: Spadaj, s*ko! Bteh kliknęła jakiś czerwony guzik i helikopter poleciał bardzo szybko, tak, że tratwa Jasmine, Max i Daniela przyczepiła się do nich. Bteh: Odpier***cie się od mojego helikoptera!!! Max: Nic nie możemy zrobić! Stacy i Kelly Stacy i Kelly lecą na szarym końcu balonem. Kelly: Czy to nie może lecieć szybciej?!?! Stacy: Też bym chciała... Jesteśmy ostatni! Kelly: Może pchajmy? (zaczęła się rzucać na jedną stronę balonu) Stacy zaczęła robić to samo, balon poruszał się trochę szybciej. George i Cindy George i Cindy dopłynęli do portu i wyskoczyli z tratwy. Cindy: (zobaczyła, że Ginger i Millie na ptaku wleciały na dach budynku) Patrz! To Ginger i Millie! George: To ten budynek?! Cindy: Pewnie tak! Chodź! Pobiegli. Ricky i Megan Ricky kąpie się w błocie, a Megan otrzymuje masaż. Ricky: Ach... To jest życie! Megan: (wstała) Dobra, dosyć. Ricky, polećmy do tego miasta, sprawdzić, co u przyjaciół. Ricky: Jakich przyjaciół?! Megan: Wszystkich! Ricky: (PZ) Odbiło jej? Ricky: O rany, skoro tak bardzo chcesz... Ricky poszedł do kabiny pilota i po chwili samolot zawrócił. Will, Jim, Jason, Chacky i Michael Michael: (podszedł do jakiegoś dzieciakachłopca) Hej, maluchu. Czy wiesz, gdzie-...? Dzieciak się popłakał. Will: Zaraz chyba oszaleję! Jason: Spoko, ziom, nie tylko ty. Chacky: Gdzie jest biurowiec McLastern?! Dziecko rozbeczało się jeszcze mocniej i uciekło. Jim: Przestraszyłeś je, palancie! Chacky: Przecież nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie! Jason: Eeeej, luz! Weźmy może taxi, co? TAXI! Podjechała taksówka i cała piątka do niej wsiadła. Jim: Ledwo się mieścimy... Jason: Kolo, zawieziesz nas pod biurowiec McLastern? Taksówkarz: Yyy... A gdzie to? Michael: No w tym mieście! Taksówkarz: No nie kojarzę jakoś... McLastern? Chacky: Halo, jesteśmy sławni! Taksówkarz: Wątpię. Kitujecie mnie. Wynocha z mojego samochodu! Cała piątka wyszła z samochodu. Michael: ARGH! Zaraz się wkurzę! Jim: Misiu, już jesteś wkurzony! Jason: Dobra... To może idźmy po prostu, co? Michael: Super, będziemy ostatni! Poszli przed siebie. Ginger i Millie Ptak odstawił dziewczyny na dach i odleciał. Ginger: O rany, jesteśmy na dachu! Stanley, też to widzisz?! Millie: Jak się dostaniemy teraz do środka? Ginger: Niestety nie wiem... Może Stanley ma jakiś pomysł? Millie: Hmm... Max, Jasmine, Daniel, Annie i Bteh Cała piątka leciała tak szybko, że od razu znalazła się w mieście. Max, Jasmine i Daniel walnęli w biurowiec i wypadli na balkon, a Annie i Bteh poleciały daleeeeeeko za miasto. Bteh: Ty ku**o, zatrzymaj to gó*no! Annie: Nie wiem jak! Lecą dalej za miasto. ---- Max, Jasmine i Daniel spadli na balkon i zaboczyli na biurowcu twarz Mitchela. Max: To ten budynek! Jasmine: Super, idziemy na najwyższe piętro! (próbuje otworzyć drzwi balkonowe, ale bez skutku) Są zamknięte kuźwa! Zrób coś, Danielku. Daniel: (próbuje wyrwać drzwi, ale także bez skutku) Stacy i Kelly Jako jedyne jeszcze nie dotarły do miasta, ale były już bardzo blisko, cały czas pchają balon. Kelly: Już niedaleko! Stacy: Stąd widać ten biurowiec! Kelly: Fajnie, tylko wszyscy już tam na pewno są! Stacy: Nie trać wiary! George i Cindy Oboje podbiegli do biurowca. Cindy: Świetnie, to tutaj! George: (otworzył drzwi i przytrzymał je Cindy) Panie przodem. Cindy: Od kiedy z ciebie taki dżentelmen? George: Od kiedy cię polubiłem. Cindy: Dobra, dobra. Wiem co knujesz, nie jestem głupia. A teraz chodź po ten czek! Weszli do środka. Cindy: Ostatnio piętro... (patrzy na windę) Czterdzieści pięter! Chyba oszeleli! (wcisnęła przycisk windy) No szybciej no! Bo jeszcze nas wyprzedzą! George: Luz, damy radę. Cindy: A ty jesteś ciągle wyluzowany, rany. George: No i dobrze mi z tym. Cindy: Zamilcz, okej? George: (wzruszył ramionami i przewrócił oczami) Ricky i Megan Ricky siedzi na fotelu, a Megan siedzi mu na kolanach, i trzyma go za rękę, wyglądają przez okno. Ricky: Już prawie jesteśmy. Megan: Widać już wieżowiec McLasterna! Will, Jim, Jason, Chacky i Michael Jim zauważa Max, Jasmine i Daniela wpadających na wieżowiec oraz Annie i Bteh odlatujące daleko. Jim: Ej, patrzcie! To ten budynek! Will: Tak, dobrze! W końcu jest jakiś pożytek z ciebie... Jim: Łiiii! (przytulił go) Jason: No to biegniemy! Musimy zdobyć ten czek! Pobiegli w stronę budynku. Ginger i Millie Zauważyły, że Max, Jasmine i Daniel upadli na balkon. Millie: Ojej, nic wam nie jest?! Max: Nie... Nie możemy wyjść! Ginger: Może Stanley wie jak wam pomóc? Jasmine: Skończ już z tym debilnym Stanleyem! Ginger: Wiesz co, to go uraziło! Jasmine: Ooo... Pseplasam. Ginger: Stanley jest w stanie ci wybaczyć! Możesz się teraz radować. Jasmine: Łuhu... Chcemy czek! Millie: Czek! Ging, trzeba stąd jakoś wejść do pokoju! Stacy i Kelly Stacy i Kelly doleciały do miasta balonem. Kelly: W końcu. To ten biurowiec! Stacy: O rany, patrz! (wskazała na samolot lecący wprost na wieżowiec) Kelly: Rozbije się! Doleciało do wieżowca i zobaczyły Max, Jasmine i Daniela. Jasmine: Dajcie nam wejść do balonu! Kelly: Zapomnij! George i Cindy Wchodzą do windy, a do biurowca wchodzą Will, Jim, Jason, Chacky i Michael. Michael: Ej, zaczekajcie! George: Nie, to nasz czek! (przycisnął guzik i odjechali) Jason: Super... Mamy jedno wyjście, ziomy. (spojrzał na schody) Chacky: Schodami na 40 piętro?! Michael: Jak chcecie. Ja idę, bo chcę czek. Will: Ja idę! Jim: Jak Will idzie, to ja też! Chacky: Ja też wchodzę! Jason: Spoko. No to idziemy, oni już są na 24 piętrze! Pobiegli po schodach. Megan i Ricky Megan i Ricky zauważają, że spadają i lecą prosto na biurowiec McLasterna. Megan&Ricky: (mocno się przytulają i krzyczą) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Max, Jasmine i Daniel Daniel: (wyważył drzwi) Jasmine: Super! Max: No chyba jednak nie! (pokazała palcem na samolot, który leciał na wieżowiec) Daniel&Jasmine&Max: AAAAAAAAAAA! Ginger i Millie Ginger: (zauważyła samolot) O rany, Stanley, Millie, ratunku! Zaczęły piszczeć, ale przyleciał orzeł i zabrał Millie na dół. Millie: Nie! Zapomniałeś o Ginger! Ginger: I Stanleyu! George i Cindy Przyjechali windą i wysiedli z niej. Cindy: To ta sala! (wskazała na drzwi) Wbiegli do niej i zauważyli na biurku czek. Cindy: (wzięła czek) Tak! Wygraliśmy! (przytuliła go, ale od razu puściła) George: Tak! Do sali weszli przemęczeni Will, Jim, Jason, Chacky i Michael. Michael: Dajcie... ych... ten czek! Cindy: Zapomnij! Jason: (zauważył przez okno samolot blisko wieżowca) Ludzie, uwaga! Michael: Ewakuacja! Szybko, wyskakujcie przez okno! (rzucił spadochrony Willowi i Jimowi i oni wyskoczyli, ale reszta nie zdążyła) Samolot walnął w biurowiec, który się rozpadł. Walnął potem w balon Stacy i Kelly, który przechylił się i dziewczyny upadły na stertę gruzu. Samolot poleciał daleko do morza. Mitchel: (podleciał helikopterem do stojących przy kraksie Willa, Jima i Millie) Świetnie! Przyszli, trzymając się za głowę Megan i Ricky i stanęli obok Mitcha. Mitchel: Gratulacje! Zniszczyliście mój biurowiec! Z kupy gruzu wydostają się George, Cindy, Jason, Chacky, Michael oraz Ginger. Cindy: Ał... Moja głowa... Gdzie czek? Mitchel: Stracony! Przegraliście! Z kupy gruzu wydostaje się ostatnia trójka: Max, Jasmine oraz Daniel. Mitchel: Gratuluję wam! Jesteście tu wszyscy? O, prawie... Gdzie Annie? Max: Pofrunęła gdzieś daleko... Annie i Bteh Annie i Bteh wpadły do lasu, prosto na Charlotte i Moreno. Charlotte: No nie, znowu to coś?! Bteh: Stul pysk, gó*nojadzie! Moreno: Co się stało? Annie: A nic, chyba... Mieliśmy walkę o milion dolców i nie udało się... Trudno! Papa! Zabierzcie sobie tego dziwoląga! (uciekła) Charlotte: Spadaj stąd, niemyta krowo! Bteh: Spie***aj! ---- Mitchel: No trudno. Jej strata. Skoro wasza jedenastka tak dzielnie walczyła, będziecie mieli szansę zdobycia kolejnego miliona dolarów! W sezonie drugim! Stacy: Tak! Super! Kelly: Co? No chyba cię porąbało! Zapomnij. Mitchel: NIe masz wyboru, mała. Kelly: Tylko nie mała, kretynie! Max: Zaraz, tylko jedenaście uczestników? Przybiegła Annie i stanęła koło Megan. Mitchel: Skąd! Już niedługo wy i jedenaście zupełnie nowych uczestników weźmie udział w sezonie w tym mieście... (odwrócił się do Willa, Jima, Millie, Ricky'ego i Megan) A dla was to koniec. Jako że to jest ostatni sezon, nie będziecie mogli brać w nim udziału! Annie: No i dobrze. To był tak żałosny program, że nie chcę znowu w nim uczestniczyć! Ricky: Czekaj, to znaczy JA i MEGAN nie wystąpimy? Mitchel: Tak, dokładnie. A także Will, Jim i Millie! Zaś Stacy, Kelly, Jason, Chacky, MIchael, George, Cindy, Max, Jasmine, Daniel i Ginger zawalczą o milion dolarów razem z jedenastką nowych! Ricky: A może ja chcę wystąpić?! Mitchel: Nie. :D Ricky: Pożałujesz tego! Ginger: (PZ) Stanleyku, słyszałeś? Wystąpimy w drugim sezonie! Stacy: (PZ) Jeeeeeeeej! Drugi sezon, nie mogę się doczekać! Kelly: (PZ) Durny program! (założyła ręce) Cindy: (PZ) No to zaczynamy zabawę od nowa, moi drodzy! Mitchel: Ale na razie wszyscy jedziecie do domu, bo śmierdzicie... I trzeba tutaj posprzątać. (teraz odwrócił się do kamery) A my widzimy się już niedługo w Totalnym... Mieście! KONIEC. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnego Obozu!